killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Ranma ½
Ranma ½ (jap. ½, ranma ni-bun no ichi) ist eine abgeschlossene, international erfolgreiche Manga-Serie der japanischen Zeichnerin Rumiko Takahashi, die auch als Anime umgesetzt wurde. Handlung Im Mittelpunkt der Serie steht der 16-jährige Ranma Saotome, ein talentierter Kampfkünstler. Sein Vater, Genma Saotome, verlobte ihn bereits als Kleinkind mit einer der drei Töchter seines Freundes Sōun Tendō, um die Fortführung der „Alles-ist-möglich-Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art“ zu sichern. Die Handlung startet mit der Ankunft bei den Tendōs und der Bekanntgabe der Abmachung. Die Wahl fällt schließlich auf die jüngste Tochter, Akane Tendō. Fortan leben die Saotomes auch bei den Tendōs, auf deren Grundstück sich auch besagte Kampfschule befindet. Während zu Beginn die Beziehung zwischen den beiden äußerst angespannt ist und beide die Verlobung ablehnen, stellen sie im Verlauf der Handlung fest, dass sie insgeheim doch etwas füreinander empfinden. Die Situation wird dadurch erschwert, dass Ranma, sein Vater und andere Charaktere in verwunschene Quellen gefallen sind und seither ein Fluch auf ihnen lastet, der sie bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in eine andere Gestalt verwandelt. So verwandelt sich Ranma in ein Mädchen (daher auch der Namenszusatz „1-von-2“) und sein Vater in einen Pandabären, und nur durch heißes Wasser kann der Effekt wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Im Verlauf der Handlung treten immer mehr Figuren auf, die eine Beziehung zu Ranma oder Akane haben oder aufbauen wollen, wodurch die beiden ständig in Kämpfe verwickelt werden. Genre und Stil Ranma ½ ist geprägt durch skurrile Charaktere, eine Vielzahl von komischen Szenen, die dadurch entstehen, dass sich Ranma in unpassenden Momenten in ein Mädchen verwandelt, schnelle Wechsel von tragischen, ruhigen und komischen Momenten und durch das Spiel mit Erwartungen und „klassischen“ Geschlechterrollen. So ist z. B. Ranma ein typischer Macho, aber Szenen, in denen er seine Männlichkeit betont, werden oft dadurch ins Lächerliche gezogen, dass er mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommt. Als Mädchen behält er dann entweder sein Machoverhalten bei oder stellt zur Tarnung seines Alter Egos ein völlig überzogenes mädchenhaftes Verhalten zur Schau. Häufig werden typische Respektspersonen der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben, beispielsweise als weinerlicher Vater, kindliche Lehrerin oder Damenunterwäsche sammelnder Kampfsportmeister. Kampfsport ist ein wesentliches Element in Ranma ½ und wird ebenfalls ausgiebig parodiert. In der Serie gibt es so seltsame Kampfsportarten und -wettbewerbe wie Martial-Arts-Eiskunstlauf, -Gymnastik und -Cheerleading. Ranma ½ beinhaltet im japanischen Original zudem viele Wortspiele, die sich allerdings kaum übersetzen lassen und somit in der deutschen Fassung meistens fehlen. Charaktere Familie Saotome Ranma Saotome ( , Saotome Ranma) :Als Ranma mit seinem Vater Genma in der Provinz Quinghai in China auf dem berühmten Trainingsgelände Jusenkyo seine Kampfkünste weiterentwickeln wollte, wurde er in eine Quelle namens „Nyanniichuan“ gestoßen, aus der er als Mädchen wieder auftauchte. Wenn er nun mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommt, verwandelt er sich in ein Mädchen, aber wenn er mit heißem Wasser übergossen wird, verwandelt er sich wieder in einen Jungen zurück. Er hat enorme Schwierigkeiten, seinen Fluch zu akzeptieren und sucht ununterbrochen nach einem Heilmittel. In manchen Situationen scheut er sich jedoch nicht davor, seinen Fluch auszunutzen. Der 16-jährige Junge lebt für seine Kampfkunst und ist äußerst talentiert; wahrscheinlich ist er einer der stärksten Kampfsportler überhaupt. Außerdem hat er ein riesiges, doch leicht verwundbares Ego, das ihn des Öfteren in Schwierigkeiten bringt. :Des Weiteren hat Ranma eine Vielzahl von Verlobten, die sein Vater aus den verschiedensten Gründen arrangiert hat. Ranma erscheint sehr arrogant und gefühllos. Dies kann auf seine Unreife zurückgeführt werden. Doch er opfert für seine Freunde auch wichtige Dinge, wie zum Beispiel das Heilmittel für seinen Fluch. Außerdem hat er eine abnormale Angst vor Katzen, die auf ein gefährliches Training mit seinem Vater zurückgeht. Wenn er zu lange mit einer Katze in einem Raum ist, wird er selbst zu einer „Katze“. Genma Saotome ( , Saotome Genma) :Genma ist der gefühllose, selbstsüchtige und gierige Vater von Ranma. Auch er wurde in Jusenkyo verflucht, doch er verwandelt sich bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in einen Panda. Im Gegensatz zu Ranma hat er kein Problem, seinen Fluch zu akzeptieren, denn dieser bietet ihm viele Möglichkeiten, aus ungemütlichen Situationen zu entkommen. Während er seinem Sohn immer wieder erklärt, wie wichtig Pflichtbewusstsein und Ehre für einen Kampfsportler sind, scheint er ein eher schlechtes Beispiel zu sein. :Genma ist egoistisch, gierig (was Ranmas zahlreiche Verlobungen erklärt) und ausgesprochen feige. :Genma Saotome ist jedoch auch ein machtvoller Kampfsportler, der die Techniken Umisen-ken und die Yamasen-ken erfunden hat. Nodoka Saotome ( , Saotome Nodoka) :Nodoka Saotome ist die Mutter von Ranma Saotome. Sie hat ihren Sohn und ihren Mann allerdings seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Mit der Erklärung, dass eine liebvolle Mutter Ranmas Training behindern würde, ging Genma mit seinem Sohn auf eine lange Trainingsreise. Vor der Abreise unterschrieb Genma jedoch einen Vertrag, dass er Ranma zu einem richtigen Mann erziehen würde und dass die beiden, falls er es nicht schaffen sollte, rituellen Selbstmord begehen würden. Durch Ranmas Verwandlung in ein Mädchen durch kaltes Wasser ist er allerdings kein richtiger Mann geworden und er und sein Vater zu feige sind, um Nodoka die Wahrheit zu sagen, geben sie sich bei ihren Besuchen als Haustier (Panda) und Cousine der Tendos aus. Akane versucht mehrmals, Ranma davon zu überzeugen sich seiner Mutter zu offenbaren, doch dies wird nicht nur durch Ranmas Ego und seiner Angst vor dem Seppuku, sondern auch durch Genmas Feigheit sabotiert. Familie Tendo Akane Tendo ( , Tendō Akane) :Akane Tendo ist die jüngste Tochter von Soun Tendo. Sie ist 16 Jahre alt, sehr unsicher im Umgang mit Jungen, hat ein ziemliches Temperament und ein sehr großes Herz. Die Verlobung mit Ranma, die von den beiden Vätern arrangiert worden war, verlief zu Beginn äußerst schlecht. Sie sah ihn das erste Mal als einen nackten Fremden in ihrem Bad, der sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch beleidigte. Doch im Verlaufe der Geschichte vertieft sich die Beziehung der beiden Hauptcharaktere und es gibt sehr viele Hinweise darauf, dass sich die beiden verlieben, bis hin zum letzten Manga, in dem Ranma einer bewusstlosen Akane in seinen Gedanken sogar seine Liebe gesteht. :Des Öfteren fühlt sich Akane – auch durch Beleidigungen von Ranma – „schlechter“ als Ranmas andere Verlobten, weil sie nicht so schön ist, nicht so gut kochen kann und nicht so stark ist. Manchmal beleidigt Ranma Akane auch nur, weil er eifersüchtig ist oder er tut es unbeabsichtigt, meistens fällt ihm dies erst später auf und selbst bei der Entschuldigung beleidigt er sie wieder. :Trotzdem ist sie immer für ihn da, hilft ihm und riskiert sogar ihr Leben für ihn, so wie er es auch für sie macht. Soun Tendo ( , Tendō Sōun) :Soun Tendo ist ein alter Freund von Genma Saotome und hat vor Jahren die Verlobung einer seiner Töchter mit dem Sohn von Genma ausgemacht. Er ist ein Witwer und scheint sehr loyal gegenüber seiner verstorbenen Frau zu sein. Er besitzt ein großes Haus und eine Trainingshalle, doch Schüler werden weder im Manga noch im Anime gezeigt. Außerdem will er seine Töchter unter allen Umständen beschützen, macht aber immer wieder Versuche, Ranma und Akane zu verheiraten, wenn diese sich einmal ein wenig näher kommen. Zudem flippt er jedes mal total aus, wenn mal wieder eine von Ranmas Verlobten auftaucht. Nabiki Tendo ( , Tendō Nabiki) :Nabiki ist die zweitälteste Tochter von Soun Tendo. Sie ist 17 Jahre alt, hat ein sehr anziehendes Äußeres und ist geldgierig. Sie hat eine sarkastische, egoistische und unmoralische Gesinnung, die im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrer älteren Schwester Kasumi steht. Des Weiteren war sie eine kurze Zeit mit Ranma verlobt, als Akane die Verlobung aufgelöst hatte. Doch als sie merkt, dass Akane überhaupt nicht mehr glücklich zu sein scheint, bringt sie die beiden auch wieder zusammen. Kasumi Tendo ( , Tendō Kasumi) :Kasumi ist die älteste Frau im Hause Tendo. Sie ist 19 Jahre alt und kümmert sich seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter um den Haushalt. Im Gegensatz zu Nabiki ist sie unschuldig, süß, liebevoll und scheint nicht von dem Wahnsinn, der sie umgibt, betroffen zu sein. Außerdem scheint sie gelegentlich schlauer zu sein, als es ihr Alter vermuten ließe und hat immer einen Rat für jeden, der Hilfe braucht. Die chinesischen Charaktere Shampoo ( , Shān Pú) :Shampoo kam ursprünglich nach Japan, um Ranma zu töten, nachdem dieser sie in seiner weiblichen Form bei einem alljährlichen Turnier in ihrem Heimatdorf besiegt hatte. Sie hatte ihm den Kuss des Todes gegeben, ein Versprechen, dass sie ihn bis zum Ende der Welt verfolgen würde, um ihn schließlich zu töten. Doch zuerst wird sie von dem männlichen Ranma besiegt und muss diesen nun laut Tradition heiraten. Als sie herausfindet, dass Ranma-Junge und Ranma-Mädchen dieselbe Person sind, reist sie in Tränen aufgelöst nach China zurück. Dort muss sie zur Strafe mit ihrer Großmutter Cologne bei den verfluchten Quellen trainieren und fällt dabei in die Quelle der Katze, was für sie wegen Ranmas Angst vor Katzen sehr unpraktisch ist. :Wieder zurück in Japan, arbeitet sie als wunderschöne Bedienung im Restaurant ihrer Urgroßmutter, wo sie ob ihres Äußeren sehr viele Kunden anzieht. Cologne ( , Koron, Kě Lún) :Cologne ist eine der Ältesten ihres Amazonenstammes in China. Sie kam ursprünglich nach Japan, um zu sehen, aus welchem Holz ihr zukünftiger Schwiegersohn geschnitzt ist, doch blieb sie am Ende in Nerima und eröffnete ein Café, in dem auch Shampoo arbeitet, um dieser zu helfen, Ranmas Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Sie treibt Ranma regelmäßig zu Weißglut, besonders da er sie einfach nicht besiegen kann. Außerdem stellt sie ihm mehrere schwere Aufgaben, um ihm dazu zu zwingen, Shampoo endlich zuheiraten. Obwohl sie eine extrem alte Frau ist, ist sie dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen, denn sie ist wohl die stärkste und gefährlichste Kampfsportlerin. Sie hat Ranma die Attacken „Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken“ und „Hiryū Shōten Ha“ beigebracht. :Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen in Nerima scheint sie es zu bevorzugen, im Hintergrund zu agieren und alles zu beobachten. Sie tritt erst hervor, wenn ein klares Motiv zu erkennen ist. Mousse ( , Mùsī) :Mousse ist ein alter Freund von Shampoo, obwohl sie das anders sieht. Er ist schon sein ganzes Leben in Shampoo verliebt, doch sie nimmt ihn bestenfalls wahr. Er kann ohne seine Brille nur sehr schlecht sehen und kommt nach Japan, um nach Shampoos Verlobten zu suchen und diesen zu besiegen. Doch mit Ranma hat er einen Gegner, den er niemals besiegen kann. :Auch er hat einen Jusenkyo-Fluch, der ihn in eine Ente verwandelt. Außerdem ist Mousse äußerst hartnäckig und bleibt in Nerima, wo er als Bedienung zusammen mit Shampoo arbeitet. Familie Kuno Tatewaki Kuno ( , Kunō Tatewaki) :Tatewaki ist ein Schüler der Oberstufe an der Furikan-Schule und war dort einer der bekanntesten und stärksten Schüler – bis Ranma kam. Da er aus einer reichen Familie kommt, ist er außerdem Vorsitzender der Kendo-Klubs. Des Weiteren zitiert er gerne Shakespeare und ist in Akane und Ranmas weibliche Seite verliebt und bekommt niemals mit, dass Ranma-kun und Ranma-chan ein und dieselbe Person sind. Er ist eingebildet, hält sich für unglaublich genial und fehlerfrei. Kodachi Kuno ( , Kunō Kodachi) :Kodachi ist die kleine Schwester von Tatewaki und besucht eine reine Mädchenschule. Sie ist der aufgehende Stern der rhythmischen Kampfgymnastik, wird aber von Ranmas weiblicher Seite in einem Kampf besiegt und hasst diese deswegen. Außerdem glaubt sie, dass Ranma-chan in den männlichen Ranma verliebt wäre, in den sie sich verliebt hat, nachdem dieser sie vor einem Fall vom Dach bewahrte. Über die gesamte Serie versucht sie mit verschiedensten Hilfsmitteln wie paralysierendem Gas in Rosen oder Schlaftabletten in Keksen, Ranmas Liebe zu gewinnen. Sie versucht ebenfalls ständig, Akane auszuschalten und Ranma durch Tricks zu einer Hochzeit aus Mitleid zu überreden. Direktor Kuno ( , Kunō-kōchō) :Kuno, der Vater von Tatewaki und Kodachi, ist der Direktor der Schule, der lange Zeit auf Hawaii unterrichtet hat. Er hat eine sehr kranke Persönlichkeit, da er nichts lieber tut, als seinen Schülern ständig das Leben schwer zu machen. Er versucht mit allen Mitteln, den Schülern Disziplin beizubringen, vor allem Ranma, dessen Zopf er überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann. Des Weiteren spricht er sehr schlecht Englisch. Weitere Personen aus Nerima Ukyo Kuonji ( , Kuonji Ukyō) :Vor zehn Jahren stahl Genma den Okonomiyaki-Wagen Ukyos Vaters und brach damit eine Abmachung zwischen sich und jenem, die besagte, dass die beiden Kinder eines Tages heiraten sollten. Ranma und Ukyo waren davor schon gute Freunde, obwohl Ranma nicht wusste, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Beschämt und verspottet von Gleichaltrigen, beschloss sie, keine Jungen zu mögen, zog sich aber wie einer an, lebte wie einer und verschrieb sich den Okonomiyaki-Kampfkünsten. Nach einem Kampf mit Ranma entdeckt dieser ihr wahres Geschlecht und sie verliebt sich in ihn. Ranma behandelt sie jedoch nur wie einen alten Freund und nicht wie eine Verlobte. Sie führt außerdem ein Restaurant und bereitet dort Okonomiyaki zu, würde ihr jetziges Leben aber dafür aufgeben, mit Ranma zusammen zu sein. Obwohl sie und Akane Freundinnen sind, lässt sie keine Gelegenheit aus, um Akane in den Rücken zu fallen. Dr. Tofu Ono ( , Ono Tōfū) :Dr. Tofu ist der örtliche Chiropraktiker und sehr nett. Dadurch ist er bei allen Bewohnern des Vorortes von Tokio gerne gesehen. Er ist des Weiteren ein Kampfsportler und äußerst kompetent, wenn es darum geht, seine Patienten, unter anderem Ranma und Akane, zu verarzten. Außerdem ist er Hals über Kopf in Kasumi verliebt, die ihm aber nie auch nur den Anlass dazu gibt, dass er daran glauben könnte, dass auch sie ihn liebt. Wenn Kasumi in der Praxis des Doktors ist, wird dieser zu einem inkompetenten Tollpatsch. Hinako Ninomiya ( , Ninomiya Hinako) :Hinako ist eine ganz spezielle Lehrerin, die von Direktor Kuno angestellt worden ist. Sie hat die Aufgabe, den ungezogenen Schülern Disziplin beizubringen. Wegen Happossais Eingreifen, als sie noch ein Kind war, kann sie die Kampfaura ihres Gegners durch ein rundes Objekt, normalerweise eine Fünf-Yen-Münze, absorbieren und verwandelt sich je nach Stärke der Kampfaura ihres Gegners für eine gewisse Zeit von einem unschuldigen Kind zu einer attraktiven Frau. Als Kind verhält sie sich sehr absurd, wohingegen sie als Frau sehr kühl und abweisend wirkt. Sie ist ein wenig in Soun verliebt und eine schlechte Haushälterin. Andere Kampfsportler Ryoga Hibiki ( , Hibiki Ryōga) :Ryoga ist seit seiner Kindheit ein Rivale von Ranma und dafür berühmt, einen außergewöhnlich schlechten Orientierungssinn zu haben. Nachdem er selbst drei Tage zu spät zu einem Duell mit Ranma gekommen war, (er fand die Wiese hinter seinem Haus nicht, auf der der Kampf stattfinden sollte) sucht er diesen monatelang und findet ihn schließlich in China, wo er von Ranmas weiblichen Seite in eine Quelle gestoßen wird, als diese ihren Vater jagt. Nun verwandelt er sich bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel, das von Akane als Haustier mit dem Namen „P-chan“ gehalten wird, ja sogar in ihrem Bett schlafen darf. Wie es scheint, ist Ryoga in Akane verliebt, sie jedoch nicht in ihn, findet aber niemals heraus, dass er ihr kleines Ferkel ist. Dies stürzt ihn immer wieder in tiefe Depressionen. Auch Ranma kann ihr dies wegen eines Schwures nicht sagen, gibt jedoch immer wieder deutliche Hinweise, die seine Verlobte aber nicht versteht. Ryoga schläft als Ferkel auch nur in Akanes Bett, um Ranma wütend zu machen. Normalerweise ist er sehr schüchtern, höflich und bescheiden, vor allem, wenn es um Frauen geht. :Die Beziehung zu Ranma verändert sich im Verlaufe der Geschichte von Ärger, fast schon Hass, zu einer angespannten Rivalität und dann sogar zu einer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft, doch das hindert sie auch nicht daran, bei jeder Gelegenheit miteinander zu kämpfen und um Akane zu streiten. Happossai ( , Happōsai) :Happossai, ein sehr alter, perverser Mann, ist der Gründer der Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art. Er trainierte früher Genma und Soun, die aber nach einiger Zeit müde wurden, ihn bei seinen Raubzügen nach Unterwäsche zu unterstützen. Also versuchten sie, ihn zu überwältigen und schlossen ihn in ein Fass ein, das sie wiederum in einer Felshöhle versteckten, die sie mit einem Stein versiegelten. Jahre später, kurz nachdem auch Ranma bei den Tendos aufgetaucht war, erscheint der alte Meister wieder auf der Bildfläche, um einen Nachfolger zu finden und ihn zu trainieren. Seine Wahl fällt auf Ranma … :Happossai ist ein außergewöhnlich starker und machtvoller Kampfkünstler, einer der stärksten überhaupt. Doch er hat eine Schwäche: BHs und Höschen. Er scheint außerdem immer in den ungelegensten Momenten aufzutauchen. Des Weiteren hat er aber auch ein Herz für kleine Kinder, für die er sogar versucht hat, seinen perversen Trieben abzuschwören, als er sich einmal in eine Erzieherin eines Kindergartens verliebt hat. Veröffentlichungen Manga Ranma ½ erschien in Japan von September 1987 bis Februar 1996 in Einzelkapiteln im Manga-Magazin Shōnen Sunday des Shōgakukan-Verlags. Diese Einzelkapitel wurden auch in insgesamt 38 Sammelbänden zusammengefasst. Die Serie erfreute sich großer Beliebtheit in Japan, so wurden schon 1988 von Band fünf innerhalb eines Monats mehr als eine Million Exemplare verkauft. Aufgrund der großen Nachfrage gab es außerdem von April 2002 bis Oktober 2003 eine Neuauflage aller Manga-Bände. Auf Deutsch ist Ranma ½ von Egmont Manga und Anime (EMA) veröffentlicht worden. Dabei gab es zunächst zwei Fehlversuche: 1996 scheiterte eine Veröffentlichung in Einzelkapiteln in der ersten Fassung des Manga-Magazins Manga Power aufgrund der Einstellung des Heftes, und eine Veröffentlichung im Jahr 1997 nach dem Vorbild von US-Comicalben (auf „westliche“ Leserichtung gespiegelt, vergrößert und mit geringerer Seitenzahl) verschwand nach dem vierten Band vom Markt. Im dritten Anlauf erschien die komplette Serie schließlich von Mai 1999 bis Februar 2003 in originaler Bandaufteilung, aber in gespiegelter Leserichtung und als Übersetzung aus dem Amerikanischen, später aus dem Französischen. Die Manga-Serie wurde international ein Erfolg und ist unter anderem auch in den USA, Frankreich, Spanien, Italien, Argentinien und Brasilien erschienen. Anime Der Ranma ½-Anime ist fast komplett dem Manga nachempfunden. Nur gegen Ende unterscheidet sich die Story der Anime-Folgen von der des Mangas. Fernsehserie ranma ni-bun no ichi | PL = Japan | PJ = 1989–1992 | AM = | PRO = | LEN = 23 | EA = 161 | ST = 2 | OS = Japanisch | MUSIK = | SONG = | IDEE = Rumiko Takahashi | GENRE = Komödie | EAS = 15. April 1989 | SEN = Fuji TV | EASDE = 11. April 2002 | SENDE = RTL 2 | DS = | NDS = | SYN = 1 }} Ranma ½ wurde als Fernsehserie mit insgesamt 161 Episoden umgesetzt und in zwei Staffeln auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender Fuji TV ausgestrahlt. Während die erste Staffel nur vom 15. April 1989 bis zum 16. September 1989 gezeigt und nach der 18. Folge wegen zu geringer Einschaltquoten abgebrochen wurde, lief die zweite Staffel ( ranma ni-bun no ichi nettōhen) mit weiteren 143 Episoden vom 20. Oktober 1989 bis zum 25. September 1992. Der deutsche TV-Start der Episoden 1–80 erfolgte am 11. April 2002 auf RTL 2, von den übrigen 81 Folgen gibt es keine deutsche Fassung. Die Fernsehserie wurde unter anderem auch in Frankreich, Italien, Spanien und Südkorea ausgestrahlt. Synchronisation Kinofilme Zwischen 1991 und 1994 entstanden drei Anime-Kinofilme (angegeben ist jeweils der englische Titel): *''Big trouble in Nekonron, China'', Kinostart in Japan am 2. November 1991, Länge 81 Minuten *''Nihao, my concubine'', Kinostart in Japan am 1. August 1992, Länge 59 Minuten *''One grew over the Kuno’s nest'', Kinostart in Japan am 20. August 1994, Länge 31 Minuten Alle Filmtitel stellen Parodien auf bekannte internationale Filme dar: Big Trouble in Little China (USA), Lebewohl, meine Konkubine (China) und Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest (USA). Die beiden ersten Filme erschienen mittlerweile auch in deutsch auf DVD. One grew over Kuno’s Nest wird vielerorts wegen der Länge auch als dreizehnte OVA-Folge bezeichnet. Jedoch lief diese Episode tatsächlich als Double-Feature mit einer anderen Serie als Film in den japanischen Kinos. OVA Auf der Grundlage der Manga-Bände 22 bis 23, 25 bis 27, 29 und 31 produzierte Studio DEEN insgesamt zwölf OVA-Folgen, die in Japan von 1993 bis 1996 in die Läden kamen. Diese Titel wurden nicht in die deutsche Sprache synchronisiert. Soundtracks Zu den verschiedenen Anime-Fassungen erschienen in Japan zahlreiche Soundtrack-CDs. Die Synchronsprecherinnen der weiblichen Hauptfiguren gründeten dafür eigens die Band DoCo, die meisten Ranma-Songs stammen von ihnen. Videospiele Zu Ranma ½ kamen für Game Boy, SNES, Sega Mega Drive, PlayStation und PC zahlreiche Computerspiele auf den Markt. Keines dieser Spiele wurde bisher auf Deutsch veröffentlicht. Rezeption Die Fachzeitschrift Funime lobt bei Ranma die vielseitigeren Charaktere, die im Vergleich zur Vorgängerserie Urusei Yatsura „nicht ganz so beschränkt“ seien. Die Grafik und Animationen seien nicht bahnbrechend, aber in Ordnung und die Musik erfülle trotz ihrer Einfachheit ihren Zweck. Für Fans des Mangas sei die Serie sehenswert. Review in der Funime 1997 Bei den OVAs haben „Zeichnungen und Animationen (…) natürlich gegenüber der TV-Serie etwas zugelegt, genauso wie der Soundtrack.“ Durch die nach einer oder zwei Folgen abgeschlossenen Handlung der OVA würden sich auch Neueinsteiger leicht in die Handlung hineinfinden. Review in der Funime zur 1. OVA Beim Film Nihao My Concubine seien „Zeichnungen und Animationen recht ordentlich und auch der Soundtrack in Ordnung.“ Jedoch wird die Handlung als „relativ bescheiden“ und ohne neue Ansätze charakterisiert. Statt dessen habe man sich mehr auf den Fanservice konzentriert und am Ende bleibe das Gefühl „War das jetzt schon alles?“. [http://www.tomodachi.de/html/reviews/anime/rev_ranma_the_movie_2_0.html Review in der Funime zu Nihao My Concubine] Weblinks * Offizielle Website von Shogakukan zur Manga-Serie (japanisch, mit Leseprobe von Band 1) * Liste aller japanischen Manga-Bände der Neuauflage (japanisch) * Offizielle Website von EMA zur deutschen Manga-Fassung *